


Âme Pure

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Gen, Shinigami, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un enfant courrait dans les rues, des journaux sous le bras, un gros bonnet sur la tête, couvrant ses cheveux blonds-roux. Ses yeux étaient noisettes. Il faisait froid en ce milieu de 18e siècle, les rues étaient bondées, il traversait la rue avec prudence, livrant ses précieux paquets, le sourire aux lèvres.<br/>Il s’appelait Ronald.<br/>C'était un petit humain de 12 ans.<br/>Doté d'une âme pure et lumineuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Âme Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Général et Angst
> 
> Personnages: Ronald Knox (humain et shinigami), Undertaker, un démon et quelques humains
> 
> Rating: T pour violence

**[Mars 1775]**

Un enfant courrait dans les rues, des journaux sous le bras, un gros bonnet sur la tête, couvrant ses cheveux blonds-roux. Ses yeux étaient noisettes. Il faisait froid en ce milieu de 18e siècle, les rues étaient bondées, il traversait la rue avec prudence, livrant ses précieux paquets, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Nouvelles, nouvelles, qui veut les nouvelles?» chatonnait-il, levant un regard adorable sur les hommes et les femmes. «Dernières nouvelles! Toute fraîches, vous pouvez pas trouver moins récent!» Il avait froid en ce début de matinée d'hivers, et frissonnait dans ses habits certes propres mais usagés. Ses chaussures étaient trouées. Il n'était pas issu d'une famille aisée mais il était heureux.

_Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il avait de jolis yeux._

_Noisette, presque dorés._

_Des yeux magnifiques._

Mais personne n'en avait de même dans la famille, ou dans les plus proches voisins. Son père le lorgnait parfois avec méfiance. Surtout après une bouteille bien pleine. Dans ces cas là, le petit sortait jouer dehors. Et attendait que ça se calme pour revenir. Attendant que son petit frère vienne lui dire que leur père s'était calmé ou qu'il était partit boire au bar.

Il n'était pas plus plus intelligent, ou plus fort. Il avait juste une bonne santé. Il était doux et sensible. Il était rapide, malin et débrouillard comme beaucoup d'enfants du peuple. Mais il avait souvent faim. Il avait souvent froid. Il lui arrivait de voler de la nourriture pour sa famille, mais jamais rien de réellement grave. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, heureusement pour lui.

Son père refusait qu'il aille à l'école, une perte de temps selon lui, et l'envoyait dans les rues pour faire plein de petits boulots. Il avait vite compris qu'un grand sourire avait plus de chance qu'une moue triste ou boudeuse. Surtout avec sa petite bouille.

Il savait qu'il était mignon avec ses mèches rousses courtes et ses jolis yeux. Pas de tâches de rousseurs ou quoique ce soit. Du haut de ses 12 ans, il n'était ni très grand, ni bien nourri. Maigre et un peu pâle, il avait tout du garçon de famille pauvre. Mais il était très mignon avec son visage arrondie par l'enfance. Dans ses habits chauds et avec son bonnet, il semblait bien plus jeune et plus petit qu'il n'était. Il savait surtout ce qu'il devait éviter et ce qu'il devait fuir comme la peste.

Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il avait l'impression de sentir qui était mauvais et qui était bon.

* * *

Il errait joyeusement entre les adultes, souriant quand certains lui achetait un rouleau de papier imprimé. Son tas diminuait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un policier lui prenne le dernier, avec un pourboire.

«Merci monsieur.» fit-il avec un immense sourire à l'homme.

Il alla porter l'argent des ventes, gardant précieusement ses pourboires dans une petite poche intérieure et reprit la route vers son second travail de la journée, sautillant d'un pavé à l'autre, chantonnant une petite chanson.

_The trees they grow high,_

_the leaves they do grow green_

_Many is the time my true love I've seen_

_Many an hour I have watched him all alone_

_He's young,_

_but he's daily growing._

_Father, dear father,_

_you've done me great wrong_

_You have married me to a boy who is too young_

_I'm twice twelve and he is but fourteen_

_He's young,_

_but he's daily growing._

Un homme l'interpella en plein complet, alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue «Ronald, encore à vendre des journaux? Ou tu as fini ta journée?

\- Bonjour monsieur.» Il accourut vers le boulanger «Vous avez besoin d'aide?

\- Non, non merci mon garçon.

\- Et votre fille? Elle va mieux?

\- Elle est guérit, merci de ta préoccupation.

\- Je vous en prie monsieur.» Il allait partir quand l'homme l'attrapa par le bras «Oui?

\- Tiens mon petit. Tu dois avoir faim.» il lui mit deux petits pains dans les mains «Tu as courut toute la matinée dehors. Depuis l'aube non? Tu n'as pas du avaler grand chose!

\- Mais combien je vous dois?

\- Rien du tout!»

Il sourit et partit en courant, serrant la nourriture contre lui. il finit par mordre dans l'un d'eux. C'était doux et sucré. il adorait le pain blanc. Il passa dans plusieurs petites ruelles. Il s'immobilisa en voyant deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ronald leur tendit le second pain, après un instant d'hésitation «Vous devez avoir faim!»

Il repartit tranquillement vers le lieu de son second travail. Il faisait froid en cet hiver. Et il avait toujours faim. Mais ces enfants n'avaient même pas de maison, donc il avait fait la bonne chose.

_N'est-ce pas?_

_Dieu serait heureux de voir qu'il prenait soin des autres._

* * *

Soudain il releva la tête, le ventre tordu par une angoisse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Un enfant traversait la route en face de lui, une petite fille au panier plein de fleurs.  _Pourquoi tremblait-il, pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort?_ Et il ne réfléchit pas, ses pieds se détendirent d'un coup et il courut de toute ses forces, juste au moment où un fiacre aux chevaux emballés arriva à pleine allure. Son souffle lui manqua mais il se jeta en avant, poussant la petite et roulant avec elle vers le bord de la route, l'immense roue de la voiture passant à quelques centimètre de sa jambe.

Un silence de mort tomba après que le véhicule fou soit passé. Des gens s'approchèrent rapidement, inquiet pour les deux enfants.

Ronald tremblait comme une feuille. Il était certain d'avoir vu la mort. D'avoir failli mourir. Mais il avait senti que cette petite était menacée. Comment était-ce possible? Cette certitude, cette peur...

Il regarda l'autre enfant avec inquiétude «Tu vas bien?

\- O...Oui.» Elle éclata en sanglot de terreur, et aussi parce que ses fleurs étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

«Jeune homme, bravo pour vos réflexes!» Fit un homme, relevant la petite. «Ce serait bien que plus de gens ait votre courage.»

Le petit rougit «Ce n'est rien.» Il tâta sa poche, et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Son argent était toujours là.

Il hésita un instant. «Tu peux rentrer chez toi?

\- Mes fleurs, maman va me punir! Je ne pourrais pas ramener d'argent. Papa va être furieux!» Elle pleurait, venant d'une famille certainement aussi misérable que la sienne, et un père aussi sévère que le sien. Ronald soupira, tristement, et sortit deux pièces. Son pourboire. «Tiens prends ça, c'est mieux que rien hein?»

Il les posa dans la main de la petite et se leva, partant avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot.

* * *

Personne ne remarqua une silhouette sur un toit. Ses longs cheveux argentés volant au vent, il referma son cahier. «Héhéhéhé...cette petite devait mourir et cet enfant l'a su...intéressant.» Il tourna quelques pages et plissa ses yeux vert et or «Tiens tiens...» Et il sauta du toit, atterrissant dans la rue. «Nous allons vite nous voir Ronald...» Un soupir triste le secoua «Très vite...»

_Un garçon qui pouvait influencer le destin des gens._

_Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose..._

_Ce garçon était..._

Il se figea, son regard accrochant une silhouette sombre.

Celle-ci s'était esquivé vite...

Pas assez vite pour que l'être aux cheveux d'argents rate ses yeux écarlates.

_**Un démon.** _

* * *

L'enfant arriva chez lui à la nuit tombée, l'argent de ses deux petits jobs dans la poche« Père, Mère, je suis revenu.» Ses joues étaient rougis à cause du froid, et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés quand il retira son bonnet.

«C'est maintenant que tu rentres espèce de paresseux?» Son père le fixait d'un regard mauvais. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond paille, peu attirant. Il n'avait rien de beau, et avait toujours l'haleine avinée. «Donne moi l'argent!»

Ronald sortit l'argent de sa poche et le posa sur la table, gardant une pièce dans sa chaussure. La dernière pièce de son pourboire. Il se précipita ensuite vers la chambre «Mère!»

La femme était allongée, le teint pâle. Le petit s'agenouilla près du lit, prenant la main chaude. «Tu as encore de la fièvre. Pourquoi père n'a pas fait venir un médecin?

\- Voyons mon chéri, ça coûte cher.

\- On travailles tous dehors, on peut ne pas manger un jour si ça te permet de guérir!

\- Voyons Ronny, ce n'est pas une visite qui va me guérir, je peux me guérir toute seule avec des plantes. Ta sœur est allée en cueillir tout à l'heure avec ton petit frère! Et ils sont jeunes, ils ont besoin de manger!»

L'enfant eut une petite moue triste. Et se retourna. Sa sœur préparait à manger, ses cadets se blottissaient près du feu, épuisés. C'était lui qui ramenait le plus d'argent à la maison. Son père dépensait une bonne partie de son argent à la taverne en rentrant.

Il tressaillit en entendant des bruits de pas vers la porte. «Père, où vas-tu?

\- Je vais à la taverne, je vais miser cet argent au poker, je pourrais ramener un bon paquet.

\- Père! On en a besoin pour manger!» S'écria-t-il en s'agrippant à la veste en cuir. «Laisses en un peu.»

Une gifle l'envoya au sol «Ce n'est pas la moitié de cet argent qui me fera gagner, je dois tout miser pour faire miser ces idiots!

\- Mais si tu perds?

\- Fils, écartes-toi de mon chemin» Il lui jeta la bouteille vide à la tête, et l'enfant plongea pour l'éviter, terrifié. Il tomba lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé.

Le petit resta pétrifié tandis que la porte claquait. Il essuya sa joue coupée par un éclat de verre. Il regarda sa famille. Misérable dans un taudis minuscule. Il s'était épuisé toute la journée pour récolter de l'argent, pour manger et acheter des vêtements. Et son père allait tout dépenser dans des jeux de cartes et de l'alcool.

Il aida timidement sa sœur, le cœur lourd. Il aurait aimé apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter, pour essayer de se débrouiller dans la vie, pour réussir et pouvoir être heureux. Ne pas voir sa famille comme ça. Il avait honte d'avoir un peu tel père, et aurait aimé qu'il ne boive plus mais comment l'en empêcher?

«Il ne va peut-être pas perdre?

\- As-tu déjà vu une fois où il gagnait? Il boit tellement qu'il n'y voit même plus clair!» cracha le gamin, furieux. «Je parie que c'est moi qui gagne le plus dans cette famille.

\- Ronny, ne parles pas si fort, tu inquiète maman!»

Le jeune adolescent se mordit la lèvre. «Et si il te demandait de...» Il avait le cœur soulevé à cette simple idée.

«Ne t'en fais pas, il ne fera pas ça.

\- Si c'est un jour où il a trop bu? Qu'il aille te vendre à un bordel sous l'effet de la boisson? Il aura bon dos de regretter après avoir dégrisé et avoir tout dépensé.»

Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa sœur et alla la serrer dans ses bras «Ne t'en fais pas, il suffit de se faire oublier quand il est ivre!

\- Tu te rebelles trop Ronny, il pourrait te frapper réellement un jour. Il ne t'aime pas. Il pense stupidement que mère l'a trompé. Tu ne ressemble à mère avec tes cheveux mais tes yeux sont tellement spéciaux.

\- Et alors?

\- Tu connais les choses! La fierté des gens comme père. Dès qu'ils ont des soupçons.

\- Il n'a aucune preuve. Et s'il aimait mère, il aurait du savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça.»

Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux, il lui sourit tristement. Il aurait aimé les protéger, mais il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait que 12 ans. Et n'était ni très grand, ni très fort. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'école et savait à peine lire et écrire. Il avait parfois de drôles d'intuitions.

«Le repas est prêt. Aides moi à tout porter dans la pièce de vie.»

* * *

Il ne dormait pas. Son cœur battait. Une impression terrible tordait ses entrailles. Une angoisse. Une peur irraisonnée. Il claquait des dents, glacé sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il sentait quelque chose. Déjà il avait eu l'impression d'être suivi aujourd'hui. S'étant retourné plusieurs fois, il n'avait rien vu de très intéressant. Des gens, plein de gens mais rien de particulier.

Il se leva, alla à la fenêtre.

Il faisait sombre, ce quartier n'était pas bien éclairé. Comme quoi les plus démunis n'avaient pas le droit au confort. Certes ce n'était pas une heure pour sortir. Cependant il y avait de quoi être inquiet. La vie était misérable pour beaucoup. Qui se préoccuperait de la disparition d'enfants en Ecosse? En plus les relation avec l'Angleterre...il y avait des tensions et tout.

Du haut de ses 12 ans, il déchiffrait des choses, des tracts qui traînaient ici et là, des conversations dans les bras enfumés quand il allait chercher son père. Il savait que quelque chose allait se produire.

Il changeait de trottoir quand il croisait des soldats anglais avec ces uniformes rouges, craignant il ne savait pas quoi.

Et puis il avait eu l'impression d'être observé aujourd'hui et suivit. Il s'était retourné plusieurs fois, le cœur battant, effrayé. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette angoisse mais elle montait de plus en plus, sournoisement et laissant une traînée glaciale dans son dos. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il avait toujours bien fait attention aux hommes qui avaient le regards louche. Il savait les éviter et les semer. Ce n'était pas évident mais il y parvenait de mieux en mieux. Il savait pourquoi, il n'était pas naïf ou stupide. Il avait grandit dans la rue après tout.

_Mais là c'était différent._

_Comme si ce n'était pas un homme._

Mais c'était ridicule après tout. Il avait beau croire en Dieu...il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'un démon ou un ange existe. Ou existent sur terre.

Pourquoi cette peur montait de plus en plus en lui?

Un instinct qui tordait ses entrailles. Il avait presque peur à l'idée de sortir de chez lui et en même temps sentait qu'il n'était à l'abri nul part.

«J'ai rêvé. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar et j'imagine des choses...»

Il regardait le ciel par la fenêtre. Quelques étoiles brillaient. Il vit des chats errants entre les bâtiments. Il crut apercevoir une silhouette sur un toit. Debout sur une cheminée. Son cœur s'arrêta d'un coup, et il sentit une poigne glaciale qui se refermait sur son ventre. Il recula et alla se réfugier sous sa couverture, blotti près de la cheminée.

Il claquait des dents. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

_Cet être le fixait._

_Cet être avait les yeux rouges._

_Rouges comme le sang._

Des yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, alors que les réverbères étaient étrangement éteint. Son cœur battait la chamade. Une terreur le glaçait totalement.

_Il sentait confusément un danger._

_Et savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour y échapper._

_Il pria, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre_.

* * *

Ronald rasait les murs sous la neige glaciale qui tombait. Il aurait du rester à l'abri mais sa famille avait besoin d'argent. Et il ramenait une bonne partie à la maison. Soudain il sentit soudain qu'il était tiré dans une ruelle sombre. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il sentit une terreur incroyable l'envahir.

«Lâchez moi espèce de...» Une insulte bien sentie lui échappa.

Un rire résonna à ses oreilles. Il fut lâché et jeter au sol. Son front heurta les pavés. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure. Un goût de sang empli sa bouche. Il se retourna, reculant précipitamment, se collant au mur abîmé.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, avec une pâle cadavérique, d'une pâleur extrême, avec des yeux écarlates. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait deux crocs qui sortaient de sa bouche.

«Je n'aurais pas cru trouver quelqu'un comme toi ici.

\- Qui êtes vous? C'est vous qui m'observiez l'autre nuit?

\- Tu as de bonne capacités d'observation, et un bon instinct. Dommage que tu ne puisse développer tes talents.» Son sourire était dangereux. Il observait le petit roux d'un œil affamé. Il s'approcha lentement, ses talons claquant au sol.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

\- A ton avis? Je penses que tu le sens confusément!»

Ronald avait terriblement peur. Cet être n'était pas humain. Il le sentait, quelque chose était anormal. Il regarda autour de lui, mais savait que fuir était inutile.

«Tu l'as senti non? Je ne suis pas humain...»

Il tremblait, plaqué contre le mur, cherchant un échappatoire. Espérant voir quelqu'un. Il était mort de peur, il sentait quelque chose de terrible.

«Ton âme sent délicieusement bon. Elle est terriblement pure.» il eut un sourire terrible plein de dents «D'habitude, les gens comme toi sont surveillés par ces gens-là.»

Il ne savait pas de quoi l'autre parlait.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et chercha quoi dire.

«Je préfère ne pas tarder mon garçon. Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin.

\- Il?

\- Inutile de t'en préoccuper.»

Des griffes immenses poussèrent au bout de ses doigts, longues et noires, crochues. Les yeux devenaient de plus en plus sanguinaire. L'être se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avançant.

Ronald tenta de fuir, de courir vers la sortie de la ruelle mais une sensation atroce lui déchira le dos avec une violence inouï. Il tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Le sang envahi sa gorge et sa bouche et il se mit à tousser, les bras tremblant. L'odeur du sang envahit l'air.

«Je n'aime pas arracher l'âme à quelqu'un de bien vivant.»

Il toussa, crachant du liquide rouge. Sa vue se brouillait. Il entendait son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Des battements erratiques, douloureux. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. Un spasme le secoua. Sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelque seconde. La souffrance irradiait tout son corps. Il ne bougeait pas bouger, son dos lui faisait trop mal. Il ne le savait pas mais les griffes avaient frappé sa colonne vertébrale.

«Au...secours...» Sa voix était peine perceptible. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Une main saisit son col et le souleva.

«Il faut que je prenne ton âme avant que...

\- Avant que je n'arrive?»

Un silence et le démon se retourna vers un être aux cheveux d'argent, ses yeux verts fixant l'être démoniaque derrière de petites lunettes. Une large faux était posée sur ses genoux, la pointe de l'arme frottant contre le sol.

«Toi.

\- Moi.

\- Tu me suis depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Que veux-tu? Je n'aime pas les démons et je dois protéger les humains d'êtres comme toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être collant?

\- Tu peux arrêter de harceler des humains innocents?

\- Non. Il faut bien que je mange.

\- Dans ce cas, je continuerais à intervenir. Cet enfant est une âme pure. Elle est réservée pour les shinigamis. Tu n'avais pas à l'attaquer. Vous les démons vous...attaquez les âmes pures et nos enfants ou petits-enfants. Alors que c'est interdit»

Le démon eut un sourire plein de dents «Mais nous aimons franchir les interdits.

\- Et vous devez vous attendre à des punitions!

\- Je suis mort de peur. Cet enfant fera un délicieux repas.» Le démon lâcha l'enfant, qui heurta le sol avec un cri de douleur. «Votre âme est un poison pour nous. Vos enfants et petits-enfants ont des âmes qui peuvent être manger. Et ces âmes pures également.

\- Il faudra me tuer d'abord.

\- Cela devrait s'arranger.» L'être aux mèches d'argent se leva, levant son s'élança.

Le démon eut un sourire cruel et se jeta en avant, mais l'arme divine s'abattit avec une violence incroyable sur lui, s'enfonçant dans le dos du démon. Celui-ci s'écroula, son sang noir se rependant au sol. Il se releva, ses griffes frôlant le visage pâle du shinigami. Il n'eut guère le temps de réagir que la faux le coupa en deux.

Celui qui porterait un jour le nom d'Undertaker regarda le sang se rependre au sol, le corps du démon se dissoudre sur le sol. Il s'avança vers l'enfant et s'agenouilla, ouvrant son carnet par la même occasion.

«Ronald Jones. 12 ans. Né le 12 décembre 1763. Mort le 25 mars 1775 d'une énorme hémorragie causée par un démon mineur. Âme pure.

\- Qui...êtes...» Il cracha un peu de sang, ses yeux vitreux posée sur l'immense faux tâchée de rouge.

«Je suis là pour recueillir ton âme. Et non, je ne suis pas un ange. Je vais emmener ton âme là-haut.

\- Je...,ne veux pas... mourir.»

L'autre eut un sourire triste «Es-tu certain? Tu veux vivre? Peu importe le prix?

\- Oui...je ne veux pas...» Il sombra dans le noir, sa main retombant au sol.

L'argenté le prit dans ses bras, et disparut dans un tourbillon de noir. «Il y a une solution pour ne pas mourir mais il y a un prix...Tu as fait ton choix...»

* * *

**[12 Décembre 1880]**

Un être, d'environ 18-19 ans physique, aux courts cheveux roux et aux yeux verts et or, avec des lunettes sur le net, appuyée sur sa faux de la mort. Il regardait une pierre tombale dans un cimetière du petit village aux environs d'Edimbourg, le village natale de sa mère. Une tombe vide. Mais l'enfant qui aurait du être dedans n'avait jamais été retrouvé. On avait juste trouvé sa médaille dans une flaque de sang.

_Ronald Jones_

_1763-1775_

_Notre ange nous a quitté à 12 ans._

_Et ne sera jamais oublié._

Ronald Knox, shinigami depuis plus d'un siècle soupira tristement, retirant ses fines lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il n'était jamais revenu dans les environs. Réveillé dans un corps de 12 ans en parfaite santé, sa mémoire était floue. Elle était revenue, petit à petit, tandis qu'il vivait dans une famille de reapers. Il avait grandit, lentement, et était devenu un faucheur à son tour. Il n'avait jamais revu celui qui l'avait sauvé du démon.

Il avait été sauvé par le shinigami légendaire.

Qui parcourait le monde entre ses missions et qui avait disparu il y a quelques années.

«Ronny?»

Il se retourna vers Grell qui attendait, un peu plus loin, silencieusement.

«J'arrive!»

Il soupira et sortit une unique fleurs de sa poche, petite et délicate, blanche. Et la posa sur la tombe.

«Adieu...»


End file.
